Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographing system configured to irradiate a subject with radiation and capture a radiographic image, a management method for a dose index, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Up to now, a radiographing system provided with a radiation detecting apparatus has been proposed which is configured to irradiate a subject with radiation (for example, X-rays) and capture a radiographic image of a target by detecting an intensity distribution of the radiation that has transmitted through the subject.
When an examination using the radiation (radiation examination) is performed, in general, examination information including an imaging site, an imaging method, and the like is set by doctors in respective medical departments. Then, radiographic imaging is executed by using the radiographing system on the basis of the set examination information.
In addition, dose management in the radiographic image captured by the radiographing system is performed. For example, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-73508, a dose index measured from the radiographic image is stored, and a warning is issued in a case where a difference occurs in the dose index for the next imaging. However, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2016-73508, no descriptions are given on performance of the dose management in a composition image obtained by combining a plurality of radiographic images with one another. That is, since the dose index is not attached to the composition image, it is difficult to perform the dose management in the composition image.